1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and in particular to an accessory for chairs. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a removable and adjustable canopy for chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor chairs provide users with convenient places to sit. Most outdoor chairs are not equipped to provide its users with protection from the elements, such as sun and rain. A beach umbrella is a common accessory for use with outdoor chairs. Beach umbrellas, however, are cumbersome to carry and operate. For example, as the sun travels across the sky, then the umbrella needs to be readjusted or the chair needs to be repositioned to a new location. Existing canopy-like accessories that have been designed for mounting on outdoor chairs often provide inadequate protection from the elements.